


30 Day NSFW Challenge Chapter 7: Half Dressed (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: This is Japanese translation ofKingLoptr's30 Day NSFW Challenge Chapter 7: Half Dressed





	30 Day NSFW Challenge Chapter 7: Half Dressed (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Day NSFW Challenge: Thor/Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254898) by [KingLoptr (Aestridr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr). 



　翌朝、ロキは前夜の会話（あるいは口論）について何も言わなかったので、ソーもあえて触れないことにした。目を覚ましたとき、ロキが自分の上に重なって無防備に手足を投げ出していて、それはソーをたまらなく幸せな気分にする目覚め方だったので、もう二度と彼を知ろうとして無理に問い詰めることはしない、とあらためて決意した。これからもずっと、ロキの隣で毎朝目を覚ましたかった。そして毎晩ロキの隣で眠りにつきたかった。ロキと過ごす日々は何ものにも代えられない。遠くに行ってほしくなかった。  
　一緒に朝を迎えたときはいつもそうするように、その日ものんびりと静かな時間を過ごした。ソーはシャツも身につけずにベッドから抜け出し、二人分の朝食を作り、ロキが充分な量を食べるのを見届けた。ロキもいつもと変わらなかった。色っぽい仕草で誘い、他愛もないことばかり喋る。やがて昨日の夜の続きをして欲しい、最初からそうするつもりだったようにちゃんと抱いてほしい、とソーに懇願しはじめた。  
　ロキにねだられるまでもなかった。昨夜途中で無理に押さえつけた欲望がまだ奥底でくすぶっていた。お前の綺麗な顔からその生意気な微笑みを消し去ってやる、とロキに約束するのは簡単なことだった。  
「本当に？約束する？」ロキはわざとその皮肉な笑みを強調しながら、近づいてくるソーを見つめた。ソーは挑戦を受けて立つように微笑みかえし、ロキをぐっと胸に抱き寄せた。  
「ああ、約束するよ」  
　やがて、ロキの高い喘ぎ声がキッチンを満たしはじめた。ロキはカウンターに上体を伏せ、髪をソーにつかまれていた。生意気な笑顔は確かに消えていた。後ろから鋭くえぐるように突きあげられる、ロキの好きな抱かれ方だった。ソーはロキの服を全部脱がせることすらしなかった。相変わらず馬鹿げているほどきついロキのレザーパンツを半分だけ引きずりおろし、その顔を大理石のキッチンカウンターに押しつけたのだった。潤滑剤も使わずに指を挿れ、中を乱暴に押し広げると、ロキは満足げな呻き声を放った。けれど痛みが快感を上回る直前に、ソーの生来の優しさがその行為に耐えられなくなった。近くにあったオイルのボトルに手を伸ばし、指をしっかりと油膜で覆ってからもう一度挿入する。  
　潤滑油が常に手の届くところにあるという便利さに、内心微笑まずにいられなかった。ボトルは部屋中の至るところに置かれていた。なんの警告もなく、気のおもむくままに抱かれることを、ロキが望むからだ。これほど短期間にここまでたくさんのセックスをしたことは、今までの人生に一度もなかったが、回数が多すぎるなどという不満がソーにあるはずもなかった。  
　ロキの喉に手を添えて、背中に覆いかぶさる。片頬にキスをいくつも降らせながらロキに押し入り、叩きつけるようにして一気に奥まで貫いた。激しい衝撃にロキは膝を崩しかけ、ソーはその腰をぐっとつかんで引き上げた。  
　ロキが刺激を求めて自分の前に手を伸ばしたとき、ソーはその行為を罰するように彼の腿をぴしゃりと叩いた。  
「だめだ、触るな、俺だけでいけ」ソーに命じられてロキは泣きそうな声をあげ、切羽詰まったように腰をゆすって奥まで迎え入れようとしはじめた。  
　ロキがなぜこんなふうにひどい扱いを受けることでしか快楽を得られないのか、不可解ではあったが、ソー自身も楽しんでいることは否定できなかった。ただ、いつかは、ゆっくりと時間をかけてとろけさせるような、優しい愛し方も受け入れてほしいと思っていた。絶頂に達したロキが我を忘れて叫ぶ姿を見ながら、ソーはふと気が付いた ─ 最近ロキを見るたびに、「愛している」という言葉が心をよぎる。出会ってわずか三週間少し、その間甘く囁きあったり、口論したり、たくさんセックスをしていただけなのに。  
　ロキは体が溶けてしまったように、ぐったりとカウンターにもたれかかっていた。すぐ下のキャビネットは彼の放ったもので一面が濡れている。木目に沿って、半透明の液体が卑猥にゆっくりと流れ落ちていた。子供をあやすように黒髪を撫でながら、ソーは柔らかく声をたてて笑い、ロキの中がどんなに気持ち良かったか、耳元に囁きかけた。「愛してる」と伝えることはできない、今はまだ。それに、そう、彼の出身地さえ、ソーは知らないのだから。  
　まだ苦しげに息を整えながら、ロキは後ろに手を伸ばし、ソーの手を探りあてるとぎゅっと握りしめた。片頬をキッチンカウンターの固い表面に押しつけたまま微笑を浮かべる。  
「私は養子だったんだ、ソー。出身地なんてない」残りの息を吐き出す。昨夜、彼が怯えて逃げ出した質問への、一晩遅れの答え。正確には答えでさえないのだが、何かしらの手応えではあった。  
　ソーは何も言わず、ロキを立たせると自分の方を向かせて、あらためて正面からキスをした。ロキの真実の姿の、わずかな、ほんのわずかな一片。けれどそれは何かの始まりになり得るかもしれない。そして今のソーにとっては、それで十分なのだった。


End file.
